Broken
by SapphireDragon101
Summary: Summary: A dark-fanfic relating to how Maria feels under that mask she wears as protection against the world. Takes place after BREAK AWAY. Oneshot. (Don't like, don't read)...Rated T for language and violence.


**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB! IT IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA! THIS IS FAN-MADE!**

**!**

**Summary: A dark-fanfic relating to how Maria feels under that mask she wears as protection against the world Takes place after BREAK AWAY. Oneshot. (Don't like, don't read)...Rated T for language and violence.**

**!**

**Broken**

Multiple water droplets smacked against the hard concrete that blanketed the ground of Single Town. The streets were deserted as there was not a soul in sight…or so it seemed….

A figure roamed the city's streets as they walked in the rain, they wore nothing but a black short sleeve shirt with the sleeves green, and grey jeans, with checkered wristbands, and green and black sneakers. Their hair clung to them and their bangs stuck to their face, masking their eyes underneath. The figure walked with their hands in their pockets not seeming to mind, or even acknowledge, the rain hitting against their naked flesh, soaking them and their clothes.

They stopped and looked around. Their face, being one that usually betrayed no emotions they held, had a look of pure sorrow and sadness. Thunder boomed throughout the empty streets and the figure looked up.

"Why?"

Was the question that had been going through their head since that day….since Marianna Blanes had first met them all…

After getting only another boom of thunder as a response, she sighed and walked on. Somehow soon finding herself, in the forest. She chuckled darkly at the irony of the fact that this is where she was first attacked. But she kept walking and walking until she came to a small run-down abandoned cabin that seemed to be guarded by the forest. It had vines growing all around it, some were coming through the windows and trees seemed to want to hide it, to keep it to themselves. She walked towards it and opened the door, dust began to fly through the air, but having no affect on her.

"I've...never seen this place before..." Maria murmured to herself as she looked around, the place seemed to resemble a _home_. With old wooden furniture, a dusty fireplace, a dirty old carpet, and a staircase that led to where? She didn't know. It wasn't long after that her phone began ringing. She blinked, surprised, and answered it. "Blanes here,"

_"Maria!" _A voice shrieked from the other end, _"Where the heck are you!? They're about to do check in soon!" _Maria sighed quietly, "Don't worry Cathy, I'm on my way back. I just had to take a walk around town for a bit-"

_"In this weather!? Maria, are you crazy!?"_

"Cathy, you know this won't affect me. I'm on my way, goodbye." She hung up before the blonde had a chance to obligate any further. She sighed and looked around once more before walking back to the door.

**(At the School) **

"UGH! Where the heck is she?!" Sam exclaimed fuming, she and the blonde were in Maria and Danny's dorm room. The golden-eyed girl still wasn't too happy about the fact that Chris is madly in love with Maria yet the girl seems to just give him the cold shoulder. _Like seriously! What in gods name does he see in her!? She's just an emotionless freak that doesn't care about anyone's feelings! Everytime we at least try to act friendly she just brushes us off as if we were nothing! What the hell's up with that?! She doesn't deserve someone like Chris-he's so sweet and smart and a gentleman...and...he's so kind and-UGH! How can he freaking love someone like HER?!_

_"SAM!"_

Sam stopped glaring out the window and turned to her alien companion. "What?" "How can you even think something like that?!" She stared at Cathy, paling. _Oh no... _

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I heard what you just said about Maria..." _Aw shit! I said that outloud?!_

"Look Cathy-"

"Sam, I know you've loved Chris for a long time but still-I can't believe you could say something so mean!" Cathy exclaimed, "I thought Maria was our friend!" Sam didn't know why but she felt anger boil in her,

_"FRIEND!?" _Sam yelled, _"What makes you think she's my friend!? Ever since we've met her, it's been nothing but trouble! Whenever we at least try to help her brushes us off like nothing! Chris is head-over-heels in love with her yet she acts like he's invisible! Like his feelings don't even matter to her!"_

_SLAP_

Sam was cut short as Cathy's hand struck her face.

"Cathy?! What are you doing?!" Sam demanded.

"You don't know what she's been through! None of us do! But I can see that she hasn't had a good life! I can see that she was stripped of the life she could've have! I can see that someone had hurt her deeply..."

"You don't think I'm hurt!?" Sam snapped, "What she's doing to Chris! It just hurts me because it should be me! I've loved him for so long yet he decides that, _that_ girl, is the one for him! It's sickening! How she just ignores his feelings, like the emo freak she is!"

"SAM!"

"WHAT?! Is it wrong for me to express my feelings!? Why do care so much for someone who doesn't care for you at all!" Sam panted and Cathy remained quiet and still. She stared at Sam before turning away and walking to the door. Just as she began opening the door she stopped and spoke but remained looking at the door.

"You're wrong...she...she does care...I...I know she does..."

And with that, she left...leaving the brunette alone in the room, thinking about what she said. She quickly shook her head and walked toward the door, opening it, only to be faced with a pair of wide brown eyes.

"Sam...?"

The said girl quickly regained her composure and glared at the soaked other moving past her, who grabbed her wrist.

_"WHAT!?" _She hissed turning around, "What's up with you?" "Huh?" "What's your problem with me?" Maria started, her eyes narrowed, "Ever since your last mission, you're the only one who been treating me as if I were an enemy."

Sam snorted, snatching her arm back, before turning fully to the other. "Oh please. Seems like you weren't as observant as I thought."

"Okay Sam. I can see you want to get something off your chest so lay it on me. Come on yell."

"Okay you want to know what I have wanted to say since I've found out that Chris loved you. Here it is."

_PUNCH_

Sam's fist, not hand….fist, connected with Maria's jaw; a red bruise soon forming on her face.

"Damn. If I could only hit you." Maria growled rubbing her face.

"You can't so shut up and listen up Marianna Pedrosa Blanes. You knew for a long time that Chris and I had feelings for each other and that I loved him. Still do. Then you suddenly decide that you love him too just because he saved you from Nossida? What the hell? You pretty much stole him from me and at the same time you ripped out _my _heart and crushed it. I really wanted to punch you then, but held back because Chris was there and he was more important."

"So punch me again…if that'll make you feel better."

"It would, but do you really think that would change anything? Chris loves you too and that is what kills me the most. That I meant so little to him that he would cast me aside the first time someone else says they love him. The fact that it just had to be you makes it even more worse."

"You can't hate Chris for that though."

"I could never hate Chris."

"But-"

"You want me to say it that badly Maria?"

"…"

"Fine. The answer is yes. I do hate you. We're not friends anymore Maria, just two Monster Busters who so happen to, unfortunately, be on the same team. Nothing you do or say will ever change that."

And with that Sam walked away, relieved to have finally gotten that off her chest. While Maria...well Maria seemed so just watch the brunette go. Her head slowly looking to the ground when the other was nowhere in sight. Her sight then blurred as the salty liquid invaded them. Her breathing became rigid, and her body began trembling as she felt a lump swell in her throat.

She felt the last of her hope dissolve and evaporate, leaving a feeling of pain in her chest. She shut her eyes, as hot tears streamed down her face. She shook her head as the choked sob escaped her throat, mixed with a cry of anger and sadness.

_"I knew you wouldn't understand!"_

She then bolted down the hall and around the corner, soon unknowingly passing the brunette who scoffed, watching her run down the hall and out the school doors, into the horrid harsh weather.

_**No! **_A voice screamed in her head, _**This isn't right!**_

Sam groaned quietly rubbing her temples. And soon a dark chuckle came from behind her. She whipped around only to be face to face with the winged alien boy.

_"Nossdia!"_

He watched, as the girl changed into her MBC gear, her blaster ready and pointed directly at him.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled once more, "What do I want? For once-nothing." He walked over to her casually, as she held her stance not letting her guard down. "Uh-huh, yeah _sure_."

"Oh I'm serious-"

_"Riiight. And I'm seriously, not, gonna shoot you."_

"Alright-don't believe me. But believe this: you just helped me with a _very_ important task."

She lowered her blaster a bit, looking at him, confusion slowing revealing itself onto her face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh? So you don't remember what just took place with Miss Blanes a few minutes ago?" Sam snorted, "She got what was coming for her."

"Oh really?" He taunted, "And do you realize that, because of your jealousy, you just destroyed a lonely soul?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled again, "Allow me to-" Sam gasped as he disappeared and felt her body froze when he whispered in her ear from behind her,

_"-refresh your memory." _

The alien boy placed two fingers against each of her temples, making her gasp and drop her blaster as her eyes glowed bright white.

Multiple flashbacks of her and Maria quickly flashed throughout her mind, all of them being of moments the two shared, the last being of the two girls laughing with their arm around each other...

Nossida removed his fingers as Sam's eyes returned to normal, wide, shocked and confused, and she panted as a single sentence ran through her head.

_**I remember…**_

Nossida laughed out loud, causing her to whip around to face him. "And to think-a simple Jealousy spell would get you to betray one of your own friends! Hahaha, it's hilarious! I knew your emotions would get the best of you but enhancing your jealousy over the love that the blue one held for Maria, to the point where it would cause you to break her is genius!"

Sam growled as she glared at him, "Why you little-" But Nossida held up his hand, signaling for her silence. She growled but didn't continue further. He grinned at her.

"And now, thanks to you, Maria's soul has weakened and her spirit is now broken-" He cackled psychotically, "-and she now serves no purpose anymore!"

Sam stopped glaring at him, _No purpose? What does he…_

"Oh lovely! You still don't get it do you?" He leaned in close to her, their noses almost touching.

_"Her mother, her father, her sisters, her brother, or even a friend-were the only things she's ever asked for..." _Sam gulped, having a bad feeling on what he was gonna say next.

"And based of your and the other's actions: she thinks there's no point to her life anymore..."

Sam gasped sharply realizing his point, "You...you don't mean...?"

He nodded grinning like a madman, "And it's all thanks to you!" He chirped before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Leaving the yellow MBC member alone, coping with her thoughts and breathing heavily as she realized her mistake. _"Oh no…"_

She grabbed her blaster off the floor and activated her V-Com, and turning around before sprinting through the hall, speaking into it:

_**"Calling all MBC members! We have an emergency! Meet me in front of the forest outside the school's front doors ASAP!"**_

**!**

Maria ran through the forest as tears streamed down her pretty face, she jumped over the logs and roots and pushed past the leaning trees before stopping as sobs wracked her body,

_**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

She fell to her knees, never in her life had she cried this much, in fact Maria couldn't remember the last time she ever cried. But she could care less, it all didn't matter anymore. Slowly the tears began to seize falling as she began to even out her breathing, it hurt...it really hurt to be rejected...it hurt to feel once again out of place...it hurt to know that someone hates you because you love someone...it especially hurt when you knew they had every right to feel that way towards you...

Having to have stopped crying, Maria slowly lifted her head, her brown eyes being dull and lifeless for the first time. And she then realize she had somehow managed to get her feet to bring her to the cabin she had been at earlier, which at the moment was yards away but still visible in the distance.

She stood as she slowly walked to it...

**They told me that I**

**Was no good at all,**

**Such a waster...**

"WHAT?!"

Sam flinched at Chris's outburst, but continued,

"Yes. Nossida told me he had be under a jealousy...charm...? But anyway it made my emotions go haywire and I ran into Maria, and I just couldn't control myself as I lashed out on her. I dumped all my feelings out onto her making her seem like she was the enemy in the whole ordeal..."

**And suddenly I was**

**Out of the cool,**

**Stuck with the fools.**

**Not that much I can do,**

**I'm out of the crew.**

**Hear the lights go out-**

Maria, finally arriving at the front steps of the abandoned wooden home, slowly pushed the door forward, stepping inside...

**What should I do?**

**Stuck to this chair-**

_**And yet I know!**_

The four MBC members bolted through the forest, the rain soaking their already wet clothes and making it cling to their bodies. Thunder continuously booming throughout the sky as lightning accompanied it, being the only provided light.

"So you're telling me, that Nossida planned this?!" Danny screamed out to the brunette, across the sounds of thunder and the harsh pouring of the rain, wiping his bangs that stuck to his wet face.

"YES!" Sam hollered as she ran ahead. "And if we don't get there..." Her words broke off in sobs that only she could hear manage to hear.

**Gotta break away!**

**It's not my style,**

**I gotta get away!**

**Here and now today-**

Maria, now up stairs of the surprisingly large cabin, began to wander around...feeling like she was being drawn to someplace...

**Cut in half, I'm already there...**

**In my head I know it,**

**Five, no four more steps,**

**Take me to the door,**

**Open up I'm falling!**

**One of those days**

**Where the lights go out-**

_**And yet I smile!**_

The MBC kept running, desperate to find their friend...

**Gotta break away!**

**Life's like that,**

**And I gotta get away! **_**(Get away)**_

**Here and now today,**

**Gotta break away!**

_**Break away, break away!**_

**Get away!**

**Here and now today-**

An image of the four MBC members flashed through her head as she stopped, feeling her heart contract in pain.

"I don't deserve them. I'm just holding them back. They have to give so much for me. I don't deserve this. They'd be so much better off without me around..."

An image of Chris filled her head.

**Here I am, as I stand,**

**I can feel you think-**

_**Such a waster!**_

**It's okay I don't care,**

**Didn't wanna stay stuck-**

**With the **_**fools!**_

**Skating down Park Avenue!**

**I realize my time is now and here...**

**Ready to go...**

_**Being sensible...**_

_**~Is just not sensible!**_

"I've tried so hard my love. But I'm just pulling you down. I'm tired. Forgive me."

**Gotta break away~!**

**It's not my style-**

**And I gotta get away~!**

**Here and now today,**

The MBC soon saw, in a flash of lightning, a cabin not too far in the distance...

**Gotta break away!**

**Life's like that,**

**And I gotta get away! **_**(Get away)**_

**Bring it all the way!**

Maria opened all the cabinets in the bathroom looking for something, anything to set herself and the others free. Two more bathrooms and the kitchen later, she'd found three expired prescriptions, two unopened bottles of aspirin, a full bottle of vodka, and, surprisingly, a pocket knife...

**Gotta break away**

**It's not my style,**

**And I gotta get away**

**Here and now today!**

The MBC burst through the wooden doors as they looked around to found out that the cabin, wasn't just a cabin. Instead, they found it to be also a very large house! They looked around panicking...

**Gotta break away**

**It's not my style,**

**And I gotta get away**

**Here and now today!**

Maria opened the bottle and began pushing fistfuls of mixed pills into her mouth, washing them down with the burning liquid. A tear escaped her eye. Whether it was from the vodka or sorrow, she was unsure.

**Gotta break away!**

**Life's like that,**

**And I gotta get away!**

"Cathy, are you sure she's in here?!" Chris asked the alien girl, panic clear in his voice. Cathy closed her eyes before soon re-opening them.

"Yes! My Rhapsodian trouble senses guided us here-I can feel her aura within this place."

Sam growled quietly, "Alright team! Let's split up! We have to find her!"

"Right!"

_**(Get away...)**_

Maria raised the small knife to her wrist, gulping and letting out a shaky breath, before pressing it against her skin and sliding it across. The red liquid immediately rushing out in small streams.

The pain...

It felt good...

Needed more...

**No…**

**Wanted **more…

She gripped the knife tighter, before pressing it deeply along her arm, cutting into her veins. She took the knife in her other hand, pressing it against her skin and running it along her the inner part of her forearm, the blood quickly running from the wound. She then made two deep slashes, across the gash. Making a "double-cross" of some sort. Maria then dropped the knife, her arms burning and feeling a slight numb feeling.

"No..."

She picked up the knife, folding it, before forcing it into a crack hidden between the run-down sink and the wall. She then felt her arms fall to her sides as she sat against the vine wrapped tub, closing her eyes.

**"OH NO! MARIA!"**

Hearing her suddenly intrusion, scared Maria shitless. as she felt her heart beating in a fast manner. She coughed at the pain in her chest, before looking up to meet tear filled golden eyes that were seated next to her.

"S-Sam...?"

But the brunette didn't seem to hear her as she had tears streaming her face, as she grabbed the others arms, noticeably paling, at the site of the wounds.

"Oh no...oh god no...please no...no! Maria why!?" Sam cried out as she tried to stop the bleeding, Maria looked back at Sam with hollow eyes. Her voice came out small and breathless. "I don't deserve you guys. Let me go now Sam. Please...I've got to set you free of my taint."

Sam paused as she flipped open her V-Com, "Come in MBC! I've found Maria, we're up stairs in one of the bathrooms, get up here quickly and someone call an ambulance!" She quickly sent the message, Maria stared at her on awe.

"What...?"

"Don't worry, help is on the way." She felt was just beginning to wrap the other arm with the piece from her shirt, when Maria fell limp against her. She quickly looked to see her eyes closed, and panicked. She gently, but urgently, shook Maria. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! You can't sleep now Maria-oh no, definitely _not _now! Come on! Get up!"

Maria moaned weakly, her eyes opening, and looking at Sam tiredly. Her voice just barely a whisper.

_"Please Sam...don't trouble yourself...there's nothing more for you to do...there's no reason to save...me...pl...please...I...I'm so tired...jus...just...just let me...let me sleep..."_ Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell closed, her head falling to the side as her bangs fell over her eyes.

"No Maria, wake up! Come on stay with me! Wake up!" Sam had finished securing the other girl's arms and now desperately tried to wake the other. "Shit..." Sam whispered accepting that the other wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon. She felt her neck for a pulse, it was there but it was faint and slow...

She looked at the lifeless girl she cradled in her arms girl as tears returned to her face once again, hugging the limp form and burying her face in the dark brown strands on her head sobbing...

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!...please...Forgive me...!"_

**~~~!~~~**

Cathy looked into Maria's hospital room and shook her head. "It's been a week Danny. They haven't left her side for even a moment. I'm getting worried. What if Maria never wakes up? I don't know if either Sam or Chris could handle it." Danny just hugged his koi and tried to silently comfort her…

_**Bring it all the way~!**_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright guys, what did you think? Do you think I should continue it? Or make a Sequel rather? Put your answer in your review!**


End file.
